poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia's news/Percy's story of the Ghost Train
The way Sir Topham Hatt and Princess Celestia's news and Percy's story of the Ghost Train goes in Revenge of the Ghost Train. Back at the Ghost Train Buster Junior Club. Seismo: Rad fun! Rad fun! Zaptor: Hambologna sandwiches!!!! (eating ten Hambologna Sandwiches) Princess Yuna: This is gonna be the best Halloween Party ever. WALL-E: (nods) Princess Yuna: It's time for some music. Hit it, Vulk! Vulk: (doing DJ) Then, the Recycle Song (from Rocko's Modern Life) plays. 9: Let's get everything ready. 3: (thumbs up) Flain: Is everything ready for this year? Shuff: Oh yeah! Tigatron: All set, Princess Yuna. Princess Skyla: I can't wait. Nyx: Me neither, Skyla. Thunder Spectrum: This is gonna be so AWESOME!!! Princess Yuna: I wonder if My Mama, Aunt Celestia and the others are ready. At Canterlot. Princess Luna: They're having their own party, Right in Yuna's new Clubhouse. Hiro: We're so proud of her. Princess Celestia: So, Twilight, How're things going so far? Twilight Sparkle: It was wonderful, I sure am looking forward for this year. Princess Cadance: Me too, Twilight. SpongeBob SquarePants: I remember when we go out Tick or Teating last year. Twilight Sparkle: It was fun, SpongeBob. Roary: Isn't this great, Theodore? Theodore Tugboat: It is, Roary. Super Jetstream: Mom, Dad, Can I go see Yuna and the gang? Turbo: You bet, son. Super Jetstream: Thanks. Timmy Turner: (bobbing the apples) Nellie: Nice going, Timmy. Radar: You enjoyed bobbing apples too, Do you, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: I always do, Radar. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived on Winston. Thomas: Hello, sir. Winston: Sorry, we're late. Sir Topham Hatt: We've come with some horrible news. Percy: What's the news, Sir? Sir Topham Hatt: We have a Ghost Train among us all. Dusty Crophopper: That's terrible! Princess Celestia: We must ensure that everyone and everypony stay indoors until it's safe to come out. Percy: Thomas, do you remember that I played a ghostly trick? Thomas: I sure did, Percy. Percy: And I played tricks on you for scaring me. Toby: It was horrible! Gordon: Disgraceful! James: Disgusting! Henry: Despicable! Percy: I remember it well. The flashbacks starts. Percy: (narrating) One time, I met up with Toby and his driver explains to the signalman what happened. The signalman arranges to sort out the hazard on the line, but suggests me be cleaned up as he looks like a ghost. But I got an idea to scare Thomas and asks not to be cleaned yet. Toby promises to help. At the shed, a scared Toby arrives and tells Thomas, who is preparing to take his evening train, that I had an accident. Thomas is concerned for me, but also worries that this will make him late. Toby tells him the line has been cleared, but that he thinks he saw my ghost. Thomas is unconcerned and tells Toby not to worry. However, after this, a ghostly voice comes from outside demanding to be let in. Thomas is frightened as the shed doors open and reveal what appears to be my ghost. Thomas, terrified, quickly runs off to collect Annie and Clarabel. The flashbacks ends Chug: It was spooky! Maru: That was one scary ghost story. Windlifter: A true ghost story. Lightning McQueen: Come on, guys, We got work to do. James: He's right. Thomas: What are we waiting for? Let's go! Ramone: Right behind ya, Thomas. Fillmore: We'll need new recruits, Man, The Ghost Train may be to tough for us alone. Sarge: Well, For once, I agreed with you, Fillmore, Let's go. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes